Linkage to genetically mapped restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) markers on chromosomes 5, 10, 11, 17 and 15 is excluded in 16 bipolar (BP) pedigrees, consisting of 240 individuals, of whom 40% have been systematically diagnosed as BP, schizoaffective (SA) or unipolar (UP). These results suggest that a causative gene for a common form of BP illness does not exist on these chromosomes. Using linkage maps for two alpha and two beta adrenergic receptors, we were able to exclude linkage (via multipoint analysis) to these candidate genes regions in 16 BP pedigrees which are described in project number ZOI MH 00086-15 CNG. The excluded regions are on parts of chromosomes 5, 10, and 4. We have excluded linkage in BP pedigrees to other candidate genes, including the beta-adrenergic receptor kinase (BARK) gene (for which we have discovered a BGIII RFLP) and the endothelin gene (for which we have discovered a Taql RFLP).